What Dreams Are Made Of
by PCGirl
Summary: Waking from a coma John realizes what is real and what is a dream, but most of all what matters most. Some GH crossover. Jolie. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ALL (and I do mean ALL) characters are property of ABC/Disney. I'm just enjoying the ride.

A/N: Really? Is anyone really surprised to see me again? Yeah-that's what I thought. Ok, so this should have been a one shot, but it ended up being over 3,000 words so I found a split point. This should probably also be a cross-over with GH, but I'm not doing that. Hope I wrote Robert right-I don't know much of the character so I sort of winged it. I've been trying to come up with a way to combine John/Finn/Natalie. I think I got it. Ya'll enjoy! Until next time-never say never-PCGirl.

* * *

"Now remember-I am the investigator on this operation. You are just the medical consultant," said Robert Scorpio as they stepped onto the elevator that would take them up to The Sun Newspaper.

"So, no good cop-bad cop this time?" questioned Hamilton Finn with a tinge of laughter in his voice.

"No."

"Maybe just a little good cop?" he said as he held his fingers an inch apart.

"No! What does Anna see in you?" he asked, speaking of his ex and Finn's current who was at this moment back in Port Charles and had sent them together on this errand.

Straightening himself up and looking to the floor numbers he spoke with a half laugh, "I believe it's my wit and good looks. Plus-," he paused looking down towards his shoes.

Robert once again rolled his eyes as the floor they needed came up and they stepped off. "Remember. We are here because it's another set of twins that were raised separately of each other."

"Right. And though it hasn't happened to Jason and Drew it could with them. Plus, Drew not remembering anything of his life before he can't tell us if he's ever met Arthur Cabot."

"Hopefully these two can."

"What's the name?"

"Jessica Brennan. Her uncle is the Police Commissioner and said we could meet her here to speak with her."

"Will her sister be here as well?"

"No," he paused and looked at his notes. "Her name is Natalie Banks. And though she lives here in Llanview too I don't think she'll be meeting with us."

"Darn."

At hearing a response to the door knock they both entered, and Robert took the lead, "Hello, Ms. Brennan. My name is Robert Scorpio, and this is my colleague Hamilton Finn. Your Uncle Bo should have filled you in on part of why we wanted to see you."

Finn took note of the blonde's lack of response to Robert and instead keeping her eyes locked on his, "Is everything ok miss?"

"Uhm, yes," she said and shook off the feeling of deja vu. "You just look very much like someone I know."

Remembering the reaction he got at General Hospital when he first came to town and Silas Clay, he gave her a smile, "I've heard that before."

Turning her attention back to Robert she stood up from behind her desk, "My uncle said you wanted to speak to me because I'm a twin?"

"Yes, you see we're having some incidents back in Port Charles with twins and-."

"Can Natalie join us?" interrupted Finn, receiving a look that could only be described as shut up from Scorpio.

"No, sorry. I don't think her seeing you right now is a good idea."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm sorry, like my sister, I have a lot on my plate right now. I agreed to do this is as a courtesy to Bo, but I don't have time to chat. Can we get on with this?"

"Certainly," started Robert up again. "Have you or your sister ever had contact with a man by the name of-."

Finn jumped in again, receiving a death stare, "Excuse me Robert, but I really think it'd be beneficial to speak with Natalie."

"And like I told you, Mr. Finn," said Jessica with an icy stare, "that's not going to happen."

Robert pulled Finn out into the hallway by the arm, giving a polite courtesy to Jessica while doing so, "What is your problem?"

"My problem?" he laughed as he pointed to himself. "My problem is that I want to see Natalie and they won't let me."

"They? Who the hell is they?"

"Her family-obviously!" he began to uncharacteristically shout. "I need to see her. There's obviously something going on they don't want me to know about."

"May I remind you that I'm the WSB agent. I'm the one doing the interviews-you are just here for the medical jargon."

"I just want to know why she's not here."

"Who cares? What does it matter?"

"She should be here, Robert. I can tell they are keeping something from me. If I could just see her-or hear her voice-," he trailed off.

Hearing the office door lock behind him Robert knew this interview was over and pulled Finn back onto the elevator who just kept mumbling Natalie's name.

* * *

Michael McBain finished looking over the chart and signed off. "Last one, Johnny," he said and looked up to his brother who was lying in his hospital bed. John had been here eight months now. It had been four months since Michael had moved his family back to Llanview to help Natalie out and keep a better watch on his brother's care.

"I'm going to go take these to the nurse's station and I'll be right back," he said, knowing his brother wouldn't answer him. His brain activity had been normal, at times even elevated, but nothing seemed to wake him up from this state he was in.

He thought about the conversation and argument him and Natalie had the other day.

_"You want to move him?" she repeated to John's brother, her eyes filled with a fire that Michael knew too well than to start up._

_"Just to a long-term care facility, Nat. There's a few options in the area."_

_"So, you are giving up on him? Like before-with the accident-and you identified Hugh as him?"_

_"This is not the same and you know it-it's just the longer he's in the coma the less of a chance he'll come out."_

_"John made us his dual medical power of attorney so we have to make the decision together. I'm not ready for that, Michael," she said as the tears began to flow again._

_"I know, kid. I'm not either," he sighed and pulled her into a hug._

He'd give her time-maybe wait until after the holidays were over before talking it over again. He just wanted his brother to be comfortable-and he was worried that what Natalie wanted might never happen.

Getting close to the room he heard a noise and walked in and swore he heard John's voice calling for Natalie. "John?" he asked and came over to the bed.

"Natalie."

It was so soft, but it was the first time he'd heard his voice in months. "John-it's Michael. I'm here." Watching his brother's head move to the side he hit the button for a nurse and looked over at the monitor to see John's heart rate was increasing.

It felt like slow motion as John's eyes opened and he saw those blue eyes look back at him, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Michael?" asked John, his voice raspier than normal from lack of use.

"Hey, bro," he said, cracking a smile and trying with all his might to keep this professional.

"Where's Scorpio?"

"Who?"

John shook his head, this was all so confusing. Everything had felt so real a few minutes ago, "Am I in Seattle?"

"No, you're in Llanview. I live here again. Had to be close so I could keep an eye on my big brother. You know what year it is?"

John shook his head, "2019?"

Michael's brows creased together at the completely incorrect year, "You were out for a bit-but not that long. We still have a month left to go in 2012."

"Natalie?"

"I sent her home for a bit to rest. I'll give her a call, but we need to run some tests," he said as the nurse and Doctor on call came in. "I'll be right outside. Glad you are back," he spoke as he backed out and went to call Natalie to tell her that her miracle had happened after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie rushed off the elevator and saw Michael immediately, "I got your message. He's awake? When can I see him?"

Michael smiled at her, "We're finishing up some tests, but yes-soon. How is everything going with you?"

"Me? I'm fine-I mean the hell I've been going through is finally over. Why would you ask me a question like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because my brother is finally back-," he paused as he saw the doctor come out and nod for them to go in. "He doesn't want to see my ugly mug again-but I know he's already asked for you a few times."

"I should have been here when he woke up. Why did I listen to you and go home earlier?"

Michael tilted his head to the side and gave her a smirk, "You know exactly why. Now go see the man before he pulls his IV out to go looking for you and I have to restrain him."

Natalie took a long look at the door that the man she loved was behind-the man that for months had been nothing but a shell of what she'd always known. Taking a deep breath, she felt Michael give her shoulder a reassuring grip before walking off.

As she walked towards the room, she remembered months ago when she first stepped onto this floor and met with Uncle Bo.

_"Bo-what happened?"_

_"There was an explosion down at the docks."_

_"John?"_

_"Price and Oliver pulled him out of the rubble. He's been unconscious this whole time. Not sure what the prognosis is yet."_

_"We can't lose him, Bo," she said as her eyes filled with tears. "We just got it right. We can't."_

This time as she made it to the door the tears that came were ones of joy. Her repeated prayer to St Jude had finally happened. Make the impossible possible. Bring John back to her. It had taken longer than expected, but he was awake on the other side. Opening the door, she smiled, "John."

John smiled at seeing her-something seemed different, but he wasn't sure what it was yet. "Natalie." It felt so long since he'd said her name-and yet, it felt as normal as breathing.

She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand in hers-thinking back to all the times she'd done that before, but this time he squeezed back.

"I've missed you so much," she said as she wiped the tears away.

"Same here-though I guess it felt like so much longer than it really was."

"Yeah?"

John nodded, "I thought it was 2019. I had dreams that lasted years-to think it's just been what-eight months?"

"What's the last thing you do remember from before being here?"

John thought for a moment, "We looked at that house-the one with the big backyard and the dining room right off the living room. We were going to put an offer in."

"I did. Liam-and I are living there now," she said, hoping he didn't notice the pause in her words. "The next day you, Price, and Fish went to do an investigation on a drug trafficking ring down at the docks. Before you got into the warehouse there was an explosion."

"Are they-?"

"Both are fine. They said you were closer to the door, so you took more of a direct hit. I'm sure by now Uncle Bo has filled the entire police station in on you being awake," she smiled and patted his hand.

"Mike said he's living here again," he said as he studied her hand in his.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Him and Marcie moved back here to help me out for a bit. I was pretty lost without you, McBain," she said as she pushed a piece of his hair out of his eyes and then took his hand again.

"I'm here now. I have a weird question," he said as he thought about his dreams, "Is Tea's baby ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's home right now with his parents," she said and then realized that John didn't know. "Oh! Victor-he's alive! He gave Tea a shock and sent her into premature labor, but the baby and her are fine."

"Really? Where was he?"

"Allison Perkins of all people had him. Why'd you ask?"

"While I was asleep, I had these dreams. Very vivid. I was actually pretty confused when I woke up and was here."

"Where'd you think you would be?"

"Port Charles."

"And what would you be doing there?"

"I lived there-in all my dreams that was where I was living."

"And me?"

John had to laugh, feeling relief at knowing it was all a dream, "You left me. I screwed up and kissed another woman. Then I didn't tell you. You found out through Todd and took Liam and my passport and left the country."

"Sounds like something I would do. Act first, think later," she laughed. "I won't do it-I promise."

"Good. I never made it back to you," he said sadly.

Natalie felt tears prick her eyes and wiped the edges away, "You did now. What about the other dreams?"

"In one of them I was a Pediatric Oncologist. My name was Silas Clay," he said and saw a look go over her face. "What?"

Natalie took a deep breath, "Ryder had leukemia. Silas Clay was his doctor."

"Is he ok?"

She nodded, "We found him a bone marrow match. How would you know that name though?"

"Maybe subconsciously hearing you talking about him," he shrugged.

"What happened in the end with him in your dream?"

John snorted, "I was stabbed in the back by my ex mother-in-law."

"Nice," she laughed. It felt good to laugh with him again. "Any other dreams?"

"Yeah, it was weird. Right before I woke up, I dreamed Finn-again another doctor-came to Llanview to talk to Jessica about something. And I wanted to talk to you too-it was about you being twins so it was important to see you both. But she said no-said you had too much other stuff going on. And that seeing me-Finn-would be too much."

Natalie gave a slight laugh and pushed her hair back behind her ear and looked down at their hands, "I guess she's just being a protective sister. Someone has to pick up the slack with Rex being away."

"It's more than that-there's something you aren't telling me, Natalie."

"John."

"No, I noticed it when you walked in. And then when you said the house and who was living there. I understand if you've moved on, Natalie. I've been gone a long time."

"Don't you know by now that I'll never move on from you?" she asked quietly as the tears fell.

"Then what is it?" he asked, his anger rising at the situation. Before either could say another word, they were interrupted by a knock on the door and then Marcie sticking her head in.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Yes."

"No," said Natalie as she jumped up and went outside. "Is everything ok?"

"It's fine. Liam is with your mom," she said. "Michael told me the great news and I thought-well, maybe if you don't think it's too much too soon."

"No. He's figured something is up," she said as she leaned down to get what Marcie had brought her.

John closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his head against the hospital pillow. This was all so strange-those dreams seemed to go on for years and they hadn't-just months. And now he was back, but something was going on with Natalie and she wouldn't say. Hearing the door open back up he sighed again, "Maybe I should let you take care of whatever it is that was so important for Marcie to show up."

"I don't need to because she's right here," she said and watched as John opened his eyes to see her holding a baby.

"She?"

Natalie nodded and looked down at the sweet sleeping face, "Riley Jo McBain."

"Yours? Ours? We-we have another baby," he questioned as she placed the small bundle in his arms. His eyes blurred with tears so he couldn't make her out completely but could tell she was perfect.

"Our Valentine's baby. You remember Valentine's-right?"

He smiled and tried to get a peek under the little cap and saw some peach fuzz. "Closed down Rodi's for just the two of us."

_"John-where are you taking me?" laughed Natalie as John led her blindfolded into Rodi's._

_"You'll see in a second. No peeking," he laughed as he stopped her and moved around her to undo the sash covering her eyes._

_"Oh my God," she said as she looked around to see the candles lit on the tables and the bar. The lights were dimmed, and she heard jazz music coming from the jukebox._

_"Happy Valentine's," he said as he pulled her into him and pressed his mouth to hers._

_"Is the bar closed? John-it's one of the busiest days of the year and you closed it down?"_

_"I did it last year too, remember? Didn't hurt my bottom dollar too bad so thought what the hell-let's do it again," he laughed._

"Conceived both our children the same way," she laughed, finally able to say that out loud to someone. "Congratulations-it's a girl."

"She's early then. Just like her brother."

"Not breach though-thank God. She's three weeks today. I haven't been by much these past three weeks-getting used to being a mom to two is rough."

"Come here," said John as he scooted to one side of the bed and motioned Natalie to squeeze in beside him.

"John-I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"Michael's going to yell at us when he sees this."

"You think I care what my brother thinks?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head. He sat there in the silence, just watching his daughter sleeping. Natalie hadn't said anything, and he looked over to see she had fallen asleep as well. He wondered if this was the first time in eight months that she'd allowed herself to relax.

He'd been sitting there for about 30 minutes just watching them both sleep when the door opened and his brother came in, "Hey."

"Hey," he smiled at finally seeing Natalie sleeping. "You know-it's flu season and I really don't like the idea of Riley being in the hospital with all these germs."

John nodded, "You going to wake Natalie, or should I?" he whispered and received a shake of the head from his brother. Running his finger down Riley's cheek he smiled at her reaction, "She'll probably be waking soon to eat. I'll make them both go home then, I promise."

"This is all a miracle, Johnny. You and Riley both."

"Natalie's pregnancy?" he asked, wondering how it had been without him there at her side.

"She pushed herself pretty hard those first few months. Trying to balance the hormones from the pregnancy, taking care of Liam, and wanting to sit here with you. That's why we moved back-I wasn't going to let her lose this little one if I could help it."

"Thanks, Mike."

"Anytime. My shift is up so I'm going to head home. Don't let her stay too long, ok?"

John just nodded and watched him leave. He couldn't explain why he dreamed what he did, but he knew that the reality before him was better than anything he could ever imagine.

Some say dreams are made of your secret desires or wishes. But for John-his dreams were right here in front of him. A woman who stood by him through everything life gave them and two beautiful children he was going to be blessed enough to watch grow up.


End file.
